


sweet demise

by fillory



Category: DCU
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Body Horror, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillory/pseuds/fillory
Summary: From a 3-line fic prompt on tumblr, "Superbat horror AU!"





	sweet demise

“I can’t sleep, Bruce,” Clark said, fingers trembling as he clutched at Bruce’s sleeves, “I can’t focus; I know it was supposed to be the Kryptonian flu, but this virus, it’s eating me alive.”

Bruce tried to comfort him, but Clark kept going, raising his voice—and something was wrong in the way his mouth moved; something didn’t quite line up between the twitch of his jaw and the words that came out, like the lag of a long distance phone call, like water refracting light in a lake too dark, too deep: “It’s eating me alive,” Clark repeated, a discordant, inhuman growl—

And he leaned in, and then his face split slowly down the middle, a gaping maw where Bruce’s lover used to stand—clutched in his arms—and there were teeth, rows and rows of needle-sharp teeth, new ones forming even as he moved, viper-like, his clawed hands carving into the flesh of Bruce’s shoulders—and the thing that used to be Bruce’s lover bared its vertical grin, and hissed, _“And now it’s eating _you_ alive.”_


End file.
